The invention relates to the preparation and use of nucleic acid fragments encoding fatty acid desaturase enzymes to modify plant lipid composition. Chimeric genes incorporating such nucleic acid fragments and suitable regulatory sequences may be used to create transgenic plants with altered levels of unsaturated fatty acids.
Plant lipids have a variety of industrial and nutritional uses and are central to plant membrane function and climatic adaptation. These lipids represent a vast array of chemical structures, and these structures determine the physiological and industrial properties of the lipid. Many of these structures result either directly or indirectly from metabolic processes that alter the degree of unsaturation of the lipid. Different metabolic regimes in different plants produce these altered lipids, and either domestication of exotic plant species or modification of agronomically adapted species is usually required to economically produce large amounts of the desired lipid.
Plant lipids find their major use as edible oils in the form of triacylglycerols. The specific performance and health attributes of edible oils are determined largely by their fatty acid composition. Most vegetable oils derived from commercial plant varieties are composed primarily of palmitic (16:0), stearic (18:0), oleic (18:1), linoleic (18:2) and linolenic (18:3) acids. Palmitic and stearic acids are, respectively, 16- and 18-carbon-long, saturated fatty acids. Oleic, linoleic, and linolenic acids are 18-carbon-long, unsaturated fatty acids containing one, two, and three double bonds, respectively. Oleic acid is referred to as a mono-unsaturated fatty acid, while linoleic and linolenic acids are referred to as poly-unsaturated fatty acids. The relative amounts of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids in commonly used, edible vegetable oils are summarized below (Table 1):
Many recent research efforts have examined the role that saturated and unsaturated fatty acids play in reducing the risk of coronary heart disease. In the past, it was believed that mono-unsaturates, in contrast to saturates and poly-unsaturates, had no effect on serum cholesterol and coronary heart disease risk. Several recent human clinical studies suggest that diets high in mono-unsaturated fat and low in saturated fat may reduce the xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d (low-density lipoprotein) cholesterol while maintaining the xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d (high-density lipoprotein) cholesterol (Mattson et al., Journal of Lipid Research (1985) 26:194-202).
A vegetable oil low in total saturates and high in mono-unsaturates would provide significant health benefits to consumers as well as economic benefits to oil processors. As an example, canola oil is considered a very healthy oil. However, in use, the high level of poly-unsaturated fatty acids in canola oil renders the oil unstable, easily oxidized, and susceptible to development of disagreeable odors and flavors (Gailliard, 1980, Vol. 4, pp. 85-116 In: Stumpf, P. K., Ed., The Biochemistry of Plants, Academic Press, New York). The levels of poly-unsaturates may be reduced by hydrogenation, but the expense of this process and the concomitant production of nutritionally questionable trans isomers of the remaining unsaturated fatty acids reduces the overall desirability of the hydrogenated oil (Mensink et al., New England J. Medicine (1990) N323: 439-445). Similar problems exist with soybean and corn oils.
For specialized uses, high levels of poly-unsaturates can be desirable. Linoleate and linolenate are essential fatty acids in human diets, and an edible oil high in these fatty acids can be used for nutritional supplements, for example in baby foods.
Mutation-breeding programs have met with some success in altering the levels of poly-unsaturated fatty acid levels found in the edible oils of agronomic species. Examples of commercially grown varieties are high (85%) oleic sunflower and low (2%) linolenic flax (Knowles, (1980) pp. 35-38 In: Applewhite, T. H., Ed., World Conference on Biotechnology for the Fats and Oils Industry Proceedings, American Oil Chemists"" Society). Similar commercial progress with the other plants shown in Table 1 has been largely elusive due to the difficult nature of the procedure and the pleiotropic effects of the mutational regime on plant hardiness and yield potential.
The biosynthesis of the major plant lipids has been the focus of much research (Browse et al., Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. Mol. Biol. (1991) 42:467-506). These studies show that, with the notable exception of the soluble stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturase, the controlling steps in the production of unsaturated fatty acids are largely catalyzed by membrane-associated fatty acid desaturases. Desaturation reactions occur in plastids and in the endoplasmic reticulum using a variety of substrates including galactolipids, sulfolipids, and phospholipids. Genetic and physiological analyses of Arabidopsis thaliana nuclear mutants defective in various fatty acid desaturation reactions indicates that most of these reactions are catalyzed by enzymes encoded at single genetic loci in the plant. The analyses show further that the different defects in fatty acid desaturation can have profound and different effects on the ultra-structural morphology, cold sensitivity, and photosynthetic capacity of the plants (Ohlrogge, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta (1991) 1082:1-26). However, biochemical characterization of the desaturase reactions has been meager. The instability of the enzymes and the intractability of their proper assay has largely limited researchers to investigations of enzyme activities in crude membrane preparations. These investigations have, however, demonstrated the role of delta-12 desaturase and delta-15 desaturase activities in the production of linoleate and linolenate from 2-oleoyl-phosphatidylcholine and 2-linoleoyl-phosphatidylcholine, respectively (Wang et al., Plant Physiol. Biochem. (1988) 26:777-792). Thus, modification of the activities of these enzymes represents an attractive target for altering the levels of lipid unsaturation by genetic engineering.
Nucleotide sequences encoding microsomal delta-9 stearoyl-coenzyme-A desaturases from yeast, rat, and mice have been described (Stukey, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1990) 265:20144-20149; Thiede, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1986) 261:13230-13235; Kaestner, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1989) 264:14755-1476). Nucleotide sequences encoding soluble delta-9 stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturases from higher plants have also been described (Thompson, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1991) 88:2578-2582; Shanklin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:2510-2514). A nucleotide sequence from coriander plant encoding a soluble fatty acid desaturase, whose deduced amino acid sequence is highly identical to that of the stearoyl-acyl carrier protein desaturase and which is responsible for introducing the double bond in petroselinic fatty acid (18:1, 6c), has also been described [Cahoon, et. al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89:11184-11188]. Two fatty acid desaturase genes from the cyanobacterium, Synechocystis PCC6803, have been described: one encodes a fatty acid desaturase, designated des A, that catalyzes the conversion of oleic acid at the sn-1 position of galactolipids to linoleic acid [Wada, et al., Nature (1990) 347:200-203]; another encodes a delta-6 fatty acid desaturase that catalyzes the conversion of linoleic acid at the sn-1 position of galactolipids to xcex3-linolenic acid (18:2, 6c,9c) [WO 9306712]. Nucleotide sequences encoding higher plant membrane-bound microsomal and plastid delta-15 fatty acid desaturases have also been described [WO 9311245]; Arondel, V. et. al. (1992) Science 258:1353-1355]. There is no report of the isolation of higher plant genes encoding fatty acid desaturases other than the soluble delta-6 and delta-9 desaturases and the membrane-bound (microsomal and plastid) delta-15 desaturases. While there is extensive amino acid sequence identity between the soluble desaturases and significant amino acid sequence identity between the higher plant microsomal and plastid delta-15 desaturases, there is no significant homology between the soluble and the membrane-bound desaturases. Sequence-dependent protocols based on the sequences encoding delta-15 desaturases have been unsuccessful in cloning sequences for microsomal delta-12 desaturase. For example, nucleotide sequences of microsomal or plastid delta-15 desaturases as hybridization probes have been unsuccessful in isolating a plant microsomal delta-12 desaturase clone. Furthermore, while we have used a set of degenerate oligomers made to a stretch of 12 amino acids, which is identical in all plant delta-15 desaturases and highly conserved (10/12) in the cyanobacterial des A desaturase, as a hybridization probe to isolate a higher plant nucleotide sequence encoding plastid delta-12 fatty acid desaturase, this method has been unsuccessful in isolating the microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNAs. Furthermore, there has been no success in isolating the microsomal delta-12 desaturase by using the polymerase chain reaction products derived from plant DNA, plant RNA or plant cDNA library using PCR primers made to stretches of amino acids that are conserved between the higher plant delta-15 and des A desaturases. Thus, there are no teachings which enable the isolation of plant microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturases or plant fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes. Furthermore, there is no evidence for a method to control the the level of delta-12 fatty acid desaturation or hydroxlylation in plants using nucleic acids encoding delta-12 fatty acid desaturases or hydroxylases.
The biosynthesis of the minor plant lipids has been less well studied. While hundreds of different fatty acids have been found, many from the plant kingdom, only a tiny fraction of all plants have been surveyed for their lipid content (Gunstone, et al., Eds., (1986) The Lipids Handbook, Chapman and Hall Ltd., Cambridge). Accordingly, little is known about the biosynthesis of these unusual fatty acids and fatty acid derivatives. Interesting chemical features found in such fatty acids include, for example, allenic and conjugated double bonds, acetylenic bonds, trans double bonds, multiple double bonds, and single double bonds in a wide number of positions and configurations along the fatty acid chain. Similarly, many of the structural modifications found in unusual lipids (e.g., hydroxylation, epoxidation, cyclization, etc.) are probably produced via further metabolism following chemical activation of the fatty acid by desaturation or they involve a chemical reaction that is mechanistically similar to desaturation. Many of these fatty acids and derivatives having such features within their structure could prove commercially useful if an agronomically viable species could be induced to synthesize them by introduction of a gene encoding the appropriate desaturase. Of particular interest are vegetable oils rich in 12-hydroxyoctadeca-9-enoic acid (ricinoleic acid). Ricinoleic acid and its derivatives are widely used in the manufacture of lubricants, polymers, cosmetics, coatings and pharmaceuticals (e.g., see Gunstone, et al., Eds., (1986) The Lipids Handbook, Chapman and Hall Ltd., Cambridge). The only commercial source of ricinoleic acid is castor oil and 100% of the castor oil used by the U.S. is derived from beans grown elsewhere in the world, mainly Brazil. Ricinoleic acid in castor beans is synthesized by the addition of an hydroxyl group at the delta-12 position of oleic acid (Galliard and Stumpf (1966) J. Biol. Chem. 241: 5806-5812). This reaction resembles the initial reaction in a possible mechanism for the desaturation of oleate at the delta-12 position to linoleate since dehydration of 12-hydroxyoctadeca-9-enoic acid, by an enzyme activity analogous to the hydroxydecanoyl dehydrase of E. coli (Cronan et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem. 263:4641-4646), would result in the formation of linoleic acid. Evidence for the hydroxylation reaction being part of a general mechanism of enzyme-catalyzed desaturation in eukaryotes has been obtained by substituting a sulfur atom in the place of carbon at the delta-9 position of stearic acid. When incubated with yeast cell extracts the thiostearate was converted to a 9-sulfoxide (Buist et al. (1987) Tetrahedron Letters 28:857-860). This sulfoxidation was specific for sulfur at the delta-9 position and did not occur in a yeast delta-9-desaturase deficient mutant (Buist and Marecak (1991) Tetrahedron Letters 32:891-894). The 9-sulfoxide is the sulfur analogue of 9-hydroxyoctadecastearate, the proposed intermediate of stearate desaturation.
Hydroxylation of oleic acid to ricinoleic acid.in castor bean cells, like microsomal desaturation of oleate in plants, occurs at the delta-12 position of the fatty acid at the sn-2 position of phosphatidylcholine in microsomes (Bafor et al. (1991) Plant Physiol 280:507-514). Furthermore, castor oleate delta-12 hydroxylation and plant oleate microsomal delta-12 desaturation are both inhibited by iron chelators and require molecular oxygen [Moreau and Stumpf (1981) Plant Physiology 67:672-676; Somerville, C. (1992) MSU-DOE Plant Research Laboratory Annual Report]. These biochemical similarities in conjunction with the observation that antibodies raised against cytochrome b5 completely inhibit the activities of both oleate delta-12 desaturation in safflower microsomes and oleate delta-12 hydroxylase in castor microsomes [Somerville, C. (1992) MSU-DOE Plant Research Laboratory Annual Report] comprise strong evidence that the hydroxylase and the desaturase are functionally related. It seems reasonable to assume, therefore, that the nucleotide sequence encoding a plant delta-12 desaturase would be useful in cloning the oleate hydroxylase gene from castor by sequence-dependent protocols. For example, by screening a castor DNA library with oligomers based on amino acid regions conserved between delta-12 desaturases, or regions conserved between delta-12 and other desaturases, or with oligomers based on amino acids conserved between delta-12 desaturases and known membrane-associated hydroxylases. It would be more efficient to isolate the castor oleate hydroxylase cDNA by combining the sequence dependent protocols with a xe2x80x9cdifferentialxe2x80x9d library approach. One example of such a difference library would be based on different stages of castor seed development, since ricinoleic acid is not synthesized by very young castor seeds (less than 12 DAP, corresponding to stage I and stage II seeds in the scheme of Greenwood and Bewley, Can. J. Bot. (1982) 60:1751-1760), in the 20 days following these early stages the relative ricinoleate content increases from 0% to almost 90% of total seed fatty acids (James et al. Biochem. J. (1965) 95:448-452, Canvin. Can. J. Biochem. Physiol. (1963) 41:1879-1885). Thus it would be possible to make a cDNA xe2x80x9cdifferencexe2x80x9d library made from mRNA present in a stage when ricinoleic acid was being synthesized at a high rate but from which mRNA present in earlier stages was removed. For the earlier stage mRNA, a stage such as stage II (10 DAP) when ricinoleic acid is not being made but when other unsaturated fatty acids are, would be appropriate. The construction of libraries containing only differentially expressed genes is well known in the art (Sargent. Meth. Enzymol. (1987) 152:423-432). Assembly of the free ricinoleic acid, via ricinoleoyl-CoA, into triacylglycerol is readily catalyzed by canola and safflower seed microsomes (Bafor et al., Biochem J. (1991) 280:507-514, Wiberg et al. 10th International Symposium on the Metabolism, Strucure and Function of Plant Lipids (1992), Jerba, Tunisia) and ricinoleic acid is removed from phosphatidylcholine by a lipase common to all oilseeds investigated. Thus, expression of the castor bean oleate hydroxylase gene in oil crops, such as canola seeds and soybeans, would be expected to result in an oil rich in triglycerides containing ricinoleic acid.
Applicants have discovered a means to control the nature and levels of unsaturated fatty acids in plants. Nucleic acid fragments from cDNAs or genes encoding fatty acid desaturases are used to create chimeric genes. The chimeric genes may be used to transform various plants to modify the fatty acid composition of the plant or the oil produced by the plant. More specifically, one embodiment of the invention is an isolated nucleic acid fragment comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a fatty acid desaturase or a fatty acid desaturase-related enzyme with an amino acid identity of 50%, 60%, 90% or greater respectively to the polypeptide encoded by SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, or 15. Most specifically, the invention pertains to a gene sequence for plant microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase or desaturase-related enzyme. The plant in this embodiment may more specifically be soybean, oilseed Brassica species, Arabidopsis thaliana, castor, and corn.
Another embodiment of this invention involves the use of these nucleic acid fragments in sequence-dependent protocols. Examples include use of the fragments as hybridization probes to isolate nucleotide sequences encoding other fatty acid desaturases or fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes. A related embodiment involves using the disclosed sequences for amplification of RNA or DNA fragments encoding other fatty acid desaturases or fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes.
Another aspect of this invention involves chimeric genes capable of modifying the fatty acid composition in the seed of a transformed plant, the gene comprising nucleic acid fragments related as defined to SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 5, 7, 9, or 15 encoding fatty acid desaturases or SEQ ID NOS:11 encoding a desaturase or desaturase-related enzyme operably-linked in suitable orientation to suitable regulatory sequences. Preferred are those chimeric genes which incorporate nucleic acid fragments encoding microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase or desaturase-related enzymes.
Yet another embodiment of the invention involves a method of producing seed oil containing altered levels of unsaturated fatty acids comprising: (a) transforming a plant cell with a chimeric gene described above; (b) growing sexually mature plants from the transformed plant cells of step (a); (c) screening progeny seeds from the sexually mature plants of step (b) for the desired levels of unsaturated fatty acids, and (d) processing the progeny seed of step (c) to obtain seed oil containing altered levels of the unsaturated fatty acids. Preferred plant cells and oils are derived from soybean, rapeseed, sunflower, cotton, cocoa, peanut, safflower, coconut, flax, oil palm, and corn. Preferred methods of transforming such plant cells would include the use of Ti and Ri plasmids of Agrobacterium, electroporation, and high-velocity ballistic bombardment.
The invention also is embodied in a method of RFLP breeding to obtain altered levels of oleic acids in the seed oil of oil producing plant species. This method involves (a) making a cross between two varieties of oil producing plant species differing in the oleic acid trait; (b) making a Southern blot of restriction enzyme digested genomic DNA isolated from several progeny plants resulting from the cross; and (c) hybridizing the Southern blot with the radiolabelled nucleic acid fragments encoding the fatty acid desaturases or desaturase-related enzymes.
The invention is also embodied in a method of RFLP mapping that uses the isolated microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA or related genomic fragments described herein.
The invention is also embodied in plants capable of producing altered levels of fatty acid desaturase by virtue of containing the chimeric genes described herein. Further, the invention is embodied by seed oil obtained from such plants.
The invention can be more fully understood from the following detailed description and the Sequence Descriptions which form a part of this application. The Sequence Descriptions contain the three letter codes for amino acids as defined in 37 C.F.R. 1.822 which are incorporated herein by reference.
SEQ ID NO:1 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1372 base pairs of the Arabidopsis thaliana cDNA which encodes microsomal delta-12 desaturase. Nucleotides 93-95 and nucleotides 1242-1244 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 93-1244). Nucleotides 1-92 and 1245-1372 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides.
SEQ ID NO:2 is the 383 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 93-1244 in SEQ ID NO:1.
SEQ ID NO:3 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1426 base pairs of the Brassica napus cDNA which encodes microsomal delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pCF2-165 d. Nucleotides 130 to 132 and nucleotides 1282 to 1284 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 130 to 1284). Nucleotides 1 to 129 and 1285 to 1426 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ntranslated nucleotides.
SEQ ID NO:4 is the 384 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 130 to 1284) in SEQ ID NO:3.
SEQ ID NO:5 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1369 base pairs of soybean (Glycine max) cDNA which encodes microsomal delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pSF2-169K. Nucleotides 108 to 110 and nucleotides 1245 to 1247 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 108 to 1247). Nucleotides 1 to 107 and 1248 to 1369 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides.
SEQ ID NO:6 is the 381 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 113 to 1258) in SEQ ID NO:5.
SEQ ID NO:7 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1790 base pairs of corn (Zea mays) cDNA which encodes microsomal delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pFad2#1. Nucleotides 165 to 167 and nucleotides 1326 to 1328 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 164 to 1328). Nucleotides 1 to 163 and 1329 to 1790 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides.
SEQ ID NO:8 is the 387 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 164 to 1328) in SEQ ID NO:7.
SEQ ID NO:9 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 673 base pairs of castor (Ricinus communis) incomplete cDNA which encodes part of a microsomal delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pRF2-1C. The sequence encodes an open reading frame from base 1 to base 673.
SEQ ID NO:10 is the 219 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 1 to 657) in SEQ ID NO:9.
SEQ ID NO:11 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1369 base pairs of castor (Ricinus communis) cDNA which encodes part of a microsomal delta-12 desaturase or desaturase-related enzyme in plasmid pRF197C-42. Nucleotides 184 to 186 and nucleotides 1340 to 1342 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 184 to 1347). Nucleotides 1 to 183 and 1348 to 1369 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides.
SEQ ID NO:12 is the 387 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame (nucleotides 184 to 1342) in SEQ ID NO:11.
SEQ ID NO:13 is the sequence of a set of 64-fold degenerate 26 nucleotide-long oligomers, designated NS3, made to conserved amino acids 101-109 of SEQ ID NO:2, designed to be used as sense primers in PCR to isolate novel sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-like enzymes.
SEQ ID NO:14 is the sequence of a set of 64-fold degenerate and 26 nucleotide-long oligomers, designated NS9, which is made to conserved amino acids 313-321 of SEQ ID NO:2 and designed to be used as antisense primers in PCR to isolate novel sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-like enzymes.
SEQ ID NO:15 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 2973 bp of Arabidopsis thaliana genomic fragment containing the microsomal delta-12 desaturase gene contained in plasmid pAGF2-6. Its nucleotides 433 and 2938 correspond to the start and end, respectively, of SEQ ID NO:1. Its nucleotides 521 to 1654 are the 1134 bp intron.
SEQ ID NO:16 is the sequence of a set of 256-fold degenerate and 25 nucleotide-long oligomers, designated RB5a, which is made to conserved amino acids 318-326 of SEQ ID NO:2 and designed to be used as antisense primers in PCR to isolate novel sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-like enzymes.
SEQ ID NO:17 is the sequence of a set of 128-fold degenerate and 25 nucleotide-long oligomers, designated RB5b, which is made to conserved amino acids 318-326 of SEQ ID NO:2 and designed to be used as antisense primers in PCR to isolate novel sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-like enzymes.
Applicants have isolated nucleic acid fragments that encode plant fatty acid desaturases and that are useful in modifying fatty acid composition in oil-producing species by genetic transformation.
Thus, transfer of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention or a part thereof that encodes a functional enzyme, along with suitable regulatory sequences that direct the transcription of their mRNA, into a living cell will result in the production or over-production of plant fatty acid desaturases and will result in increased levels of unsaturated fatty acids in cellular lipids, including triacylglycerols.
Transfer of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention or a part thereof, along with suitable regulatory sequences that direct the transcription of their antisense RNA, into plants will result in the inhibition of expression of the endogenous fatty acid desaturase that is substantially homologous with the transferred nucleic acid fragment and will result in decreased levels of unsaturated fatty acids in cellular lipids, including triacylglycerols.
Transfer of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention or a part thereof, along with suitable regulatory sequences that direct the transcription of their mRNA, into plants may result in inhibition by cosuppression of the expression of the endogenous fatty acid desaturase gene that is substantially homologous with the transferred nucleic acid fragment and may result in decreased levels of unsaturated fatty acids in cellular lipids, including triacylglycerols.
The nucleic acid fragments of the invention can also be used as restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) markers in plant genetic mapping and plant breeding programs.
The nucleic acid fragments of the invention or oligomers derived therefrom can also be used to isolate other related fatty acid desaturase genes using DNA, RNA, or a library of cloned nucleotide sequences from the same or different species by well known sequence-dependent protocols, including, for example, methods of nucleic acid hybridization and amplification by the polymerase chain reaction.
In the context of this disclosure, a number of terms shall be used. Fatty acids are specified by the number of carbon atoms and the number and position of the double bond: the numbers before and after the colon refer to the chain length and the number of double bonds, respectively. The number following the fatty acid designation indicates the position of the double bond from the carboxyl end of the fatty acid with the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d affix for the cis-configuration of the double bond. For example, palmitic acid (16:0), stearic acid (18:0), oleic acid (18:1,9c), petroselinic acid (18:1, 6c), linoleic acid (18:2,9c,12c), xcex3-linolenic acid (18:3, 6c,9c,12c) and xcex1-linolenic acid (18:3, 9c,12c,15c). Unless otherwise specified 18:1, 18:2 and 18:3 refer to oleic, linoleic and linolenic fatty acids. Ricinoleic acid refers to an 18 carbon fatty acid with a cis-9 double bond and a 12-hydroxyl group. The term xe2x80x9cfatty acid desaturasexe2x80x9d used herein refers to an enzyme which catalyzes the breakage of a carbon-hydrogen bond and the introduction of a carbon-carbon double bond into a fatty acid molecule. The fatty acid may be free or esterified to another molecule including, but not limited to, acyl-carrier protein, coenzyme A, sterols and the glycerol moiety of glycerolipids. The term xe2x80x9cglycerolipid desaturasesxe2x80x9d used herein refers to a subset of the fatty acid desaturases that act on fatty acyl moieties esterified to a glycerol backbone. xe2x80x9cDelta-12 desaturasexe2x80x9d refers to a fatty acid desaturase that catalyzes the formation of a double bond between carbon positions 6 and 7 (numbered from the methyl end), (i.e., those that correspond to carbon positions 12 and 13 (numbered from the carbonyl carbon) of an 18 carbon-long fatty acyl chain. xe2x80x9cDelta-15 desaturasexe2x80x9d refers to a fatty acid desaturase that catalyzes the formation of a double bond between carbon positions 3 and 4 (numbered from the methyl end), (i.e., those that correspond to carbon positions 15 and 16 (numbered from the carbonyl carbon) of an 18 carbon-long fatty acyl chain. Examples of fatty acid desaturases include, but are not limited to, the microsomal delta-12 and delta-15 desaturases that act on phosphatidylcholine lipid substrates; the chloroplastic or plastid delta-12 and delta-15 desaturases that act on phosphatidyl glycerol and galactolipids; and other desaturases that act on such fatty acid substrates such as phospholipids, galactolipids, and sulfolipids. xe2x80x9cMicrosomal desaturasexe2x80x9d refers to the cytoplasmic location of the enzyme, while xe2x80x9cchloroplast desaturasexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cplastid desaturasexe2x80x9d refer to the plastid location of the enzyme. These fatty acid desaturases may be found in a variety of organisms including, but not limited to, higher plants, diatoms, and various eukaryotic and prokaryotic microorganisms such as fungi and photosynthetic bacteria and algae. The term xe2x80x9chomologous fatty acid desaturasesxe2x80x9d refers to fatty acid desaturases that catalyze the same desaturation on the same lipid substrate. Thus, microsomal delta-15 desaturases, even from different plant species, are homologous fatty acid desaturases. The term xe2x80x9cheterologous fatty acid desaturasesxe2x80x9d refers to fatty acid desaturases that catalyze desaturations at different positions and/or on different lipid substrates. Thus, for example, microsomal delta-12 and delta-15 desaturases, which act on phosphatidylcholine lipids, are heterologous fatty acid desaturases, even when from the same plant. Similarly, microsomal delta-15 desaturase, which acts on phosphatidylcholine lipids, and chloroplast delta-15 desaturase, which acts on galactolipids, are heterologous fatty acid desaturases, even when from the same plant. It should be noted that these fatty acid desaturases have never been isolated and characterized as proteins. Accordingly, the terms such as xe2x80x9cdelta-12 desaturasexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdelta-15 desaturasexe2x80x9d are used as a convenience to describe the proteins encoded by nucleic acid fragments that have been isolated based on the phenotypic effects caused by their disruption. They do not imply any catalytic mechanism. For example, delta-12 desaturase refers to the enzyme that catalyzes the formation of a double bond between carbons 12 and 13 of an 18 carbon fatty acid irrespective of whether it xe2x80x9ccountsxe2x80x9d the carbons from the methyl, carboxyl end, or the first double bond. The term xe2x80x9cfatty acid desaturase-related enzymexe2x80x9d refers to enzymes whose catalytic product may not be a carbon-carbon double bond but whose mechanism of action is similar to that of a fatty acid desaturase (that is, catalysis of the displacement of a carbon-hydrogen bond of a fatty acid chain to form a fatty-hydroxyacyl intermediate or end-product). Examples include delta-12 hydroxylase which means a delta-12 fatty acid hydroxylase or the oleate hydroxylase responsible for the synthesis of ricinoleic acid from oleic acid.
The term xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d refers to a large molecule which can be single-stranded or double-stranded, composed of monomers (nucleotides) containing a sugar, a phosphate and either a purine or pyrimidine. A xe2x80x9cnucleic acid fragmentxe2x80x9d is a fraction of a given nucleic acid molecule. In higher plants, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is the genetic material while ribonucleic acid (RNA) is involved in the transfer of the information in DNA into proteins. A xe2x80x9cgenomexe2x80x9d is the entire body of genetic material contained in each cell of an organism. The term xe2x80x9cnucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d refers to the sequence of DNA or RNA polymers, which can be single- or double-stranded, optionally containing synthetic, non-natural or altered nucleotide bases capable of incorporation into DNA or RNA polymers. The term xe2x80x9coligomerxe2x80x9d refers to short nucleotide sequences, usually up to 100 bases long. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chomologous toxe2x80x9d refers to the relatedness between the nucleotide sequence of two nucleic acid molecules or between the amino acid sequences of two protein molecules. Estimates of such homology are provided by either DNA-DNA or DNA-RNA hybridization under conditions of stringency as is well understood by those skilled in the art (Hames and Higgins, Eds. (1985) Nucleic Acid Hybridisation, IRL Press, Oxford, U.K.); or by the comparison of sequence similarity between two nucleic acids or proteins, such as by the method of Needleman et al. (J. Mol. Biol. (1970) 48:443-453). As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially homologousxe2x80x9d refers to nucleotide sequences that have more than 90% overall identity at the nucleotide level with the coding region of the claimed sequence, such as genes and pseudo-genes corresponding to the coding regions. The nucleic acid fragments described herein include molecules which comprise possible variations, both man-made and natural, such as but not limited to (a) those that involve base changes that do not cause a change in an encoded amino acid, or (b) which involve base changes that alter an amino acid but do not affect the functional properties of the protein encoded by the DNA sequence, (c) those derived from deletions, rearrangements, amplifications, random or controlled mutagenesis of the nucleic acid fragment, and (d) even occasional nucleotide sequencing errors.
xe2x80x9cGenexe2x80x9d refers to a nucleic acid fragment that expresses a specific protein, including regulatory sequences preceding (5xe2x80x2 non-coding) and following (3xe2x80x2 non-coding) the coding region. xe2x80x9cFatty acid desaturase genexe2x80x9d refers to a nucleic acid fragment that expresses a protein with fatty acid desaturase activity. xe2x80x9cNativexe2x80x9d gene refers to an isolated gene with its own regulatory sequences as found in nature. xe2x80x9cChimeric genexe2x80x9d refers to a gene that comprises heterogeneous regulatory and coding sequences not found in nature. xe2x80x9cEndogenousxe2x80x9d gene refers to the native gene normally found in its natural location in the genome and is not isolated. A xe2x80x9cforeignxe2x80x9d gene refers to a gene not normally found in the host organism but that is introduced by gene transfer. xe2x80x9cPseudo-genexe2x80x9d refers to a genomic nucleotide sequence that does not encode a functional enzyme.
xe2x80x9cCoding sequencexe2x80x9d refers to a DNA sequence that codes for a specific protein and excludes the non-coding sequences. It may constitute an xe2x80x9cuninterrupted coding sequencexe2x80x9d, i.e., lacking an intron or it may include one or more introns bounded by appropriate splice junctions. An xe2x80x9cintronxe2x80x9d is a nucleotide sequence that is transcribed in the primary transcript but that is removed through cleavage and re-ligation of the RNA within the cell to create the mature mRNA that can be translated into a protein.
xe2x80x9cInitiation codonxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctermination codonxe2x80x9d refer to a unit of three adjacent nucleotides in a coding sequence that specifies initiation and chain termination, respectively, of protein synthesis (mRNA translation). xe2x80x9cOpen reading framexe2x80x9d refers to the coding sequence uninterrupted by introns between initiation and termination codons that encodes an amino acid sequence.
xe2x80x9cRNA transcriptxe2x80x9d refers to the product resulting from RNA polymerase-catalyzed transcription of a DNA sequence. When the RNA transcript is a perfect complementary copy of the DNA sequence, it is referred to as the primary transcript or it may be a RNA sequence derived from posttranscriptional processing of the primary transcript and is referred to as the mature RNA. xe2x80x9cMessenger RNA (mRNA)xe2x80x9d refers to the RNA that is without introns and that can be translated into protein by the cell. xe2x80x9ccDNAxe2x80x9d refers to a double-stranded DNA that is complementary to and derived from mRNA. xe2x80x9cSensexe2x80x9d RNA refers to RNA transcript that includes the mRNA. xe2x80x9cAntisense RNAxe2x80x9d refers to a RNA transcript that is complementary to all or part of a target primary transcript or mRNA and that blocks the expression of a target gene by interfering with the processing, transport and/or translation of its primary transcript or mRNA. The complementarity of an antisense RNA may be with any part of the specific gene transcript, i.e., at the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequence, 3xe2x80x2 non-coding sequence, introns, or the coding sequence. In addition, as used herein, antisense RNA may contain regions of ribozyme sequences that increase the efficacy of antisense RNA to block gene expression. xe2x80x9cRibozymexe2x80x9d refers to a catalytic RNA and includes sequence-specific endoribonucleases.
As used herein, xe2x80x9csuitable regulatory sequencesxe2x80x9d refer to nucleotide sequences in native or chimeric genes that are located upstream (5xe2x80x2), within, and/or downstream (3xe2x80x2) to the nucleic acid fragments of the invention, which control the expression of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention. The term xe2x80x9cexpressionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the transcription and stable accumulation of the sense (mRNA) or the antisense RNA derived from the nucleic acid fragment(s) of the invention that, in conjunction with the protein apparatus of the cell, results in altered levels of the fatty acid desaturase(s). Expression or overexpression of the gene involves transcription of the gene and translation of the mRNA into precursor or mature fatty acid desaturase proteins. xe2x80x9cAntisense inhibitionxe2x80x9d refers to the production of antisense RNA transcripts capable of preventing the expression of the target protein. xe2x80x9cOverexpressionxe2x80x9d refers to the production of a gene product in transgenic organisms that exceeds levels of production in normal or non-transformed organisms. xe2x80x9cCosuppressionxe2x80x9d refers to the expression of a foreign gene which has substantial homology to an endogenous gene resulting in the suppression of expression of both the foreign and the endogenous gene. xe2x80x9cAltered levelsxe2x80x9d refers to the production of gene product(s) in transgenic organisms in amounts or proportions that differ from that of normal or non-transformed organisms.
xe2x80x9cPromoterxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA sequence in a gene, usually upstream (5xe2x80x2) to its coding sequence, which controls the expression of the coding sequence by providing the recognition for RNA polymerase and other factors required for proper transcription. In artificial DNA constructs promoters can also be used to transcribe antisense RNA. Promoters may also contain DNA sequences that are involved in the binding of protein factors which control the effectiveness of transcription initiation in response to physiological or developmental conditions. It may also contain enhancer elements. An xe2x80x9cenhancerxe2x80x9d is a DNA sequence which can stimulate promoter activity. It may be an innate element of the promoter or a heterologous element inserted to enhance the level and/or tissue-specificity of a promoter. xe2x80x9cConstitutive promotersxe2x80x9d refers to those that direct gene expression in all tissues and at all times. xe2x80x9cTissue-specificxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdevelopment-specificxe2x80x9d promoters as referred to herein are those that direct gene expression almost exclusively in specific tissues, such as leaves or seeds, or at specific development stages in a tissue, such as in early or late embryogenesis, respectively.
The xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2 non-coding sequencesxe2x80x9d refers to the DNA sequence portion of a gene that contains a polyadenylation signal and any other regulatory signal capable of affecting mRNA processing or gene expression. The polyadenylation signal is usually characterized by affecting the addition of polyadenylic acid tracts to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the mRNA precursor.
xe2x80x9cTransformationxe2x80x9d herein refers to the transfer of a foreign gene into the genome of a host organism and its genetically stable inheritance. xe2x80x9cRestriction fragment length polymorphismxe2x80x9d (RFLP) refers to different sized restriction fragment lengths due to altered nucleotide sequences in or around variant forms of genes. xe2x80x9cMolecular breedingxe2x80x9d refers to the use of DNA-based diagnostics, such as RFLP, RAPDs, and PCR in breeding. xe2x80x9cFertilexe2x80x9d refers to plants that are able to propagate sexually.
xe2x80x9cPlantsxe2x80x9d refer to photosynthetic organisms, both eukaryotic and prokaryotic, whereas the term xe2x80x9cHigher plantsxe2x80x9d refers to eukaryotic plants. xe2x80x9cOil-producing speciesxe2x80x9d herein refers to plant species which produce and store triacylglycerol in specific organs, primarily in seeds. Such species include soybean (Glycine max), rapeseed and canola (including Brassica napus, B. campestris), sunflower (Helianthus annus), cotton (Gossypium hirsutum), corn (Zea mays), cocoa (Theobroma cacao), safflower (Carthamus tinctorius), oil palm (Elaeis guineensis), coconut palm (Cocos nucifera), flax (Linum usitatissimum), castor (Ricinus communis) and peanut (Arachis hypogaea). The group also includes non-agronomic species which are useful in developing appropriate expression vectors such as tobacco, rapid cycling Brassica species, and Arabidopsis thaliana, and wild species which may be a source of unique fatty acids.
xe2x80x9cSequence-dependent protocolsxe2x80x9d refer to techniques that rely on a nucleotide sequence for their utility. Examples of sequence-dependent protocols include, but are not limited to, the methods of nucleic acid and oligomer hybridization and methods of DNA and RNA amplification such as are exemplified in various uses of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
Various solutions used in the experimental manipulations are referred to by their common names such as xe2x80x9cSSCxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSSPExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDenhardt""s solutionxe2x80x9d, etc. The composition of these solutions may be found by reference to Appendix B of Sambrook, et al. (Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed. (1989), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press).
In T-DNA mutagenesis (Feldmann, et al., Science (1989) 243:1351-1354), the integration of T-DNA in the genome can interrupt normal expression of the gene at or near the site of the integration. If the resultant mutant phenotype can be detected and shown genetically to be tightly linked to the T-DNA insertion, then the xe2x80x9ctaggedxe2x80x9d mutant locus and its wild type counterpart can be readily isolated by molecular cloning by one skilled in the art.
Arabidopsis thaliana seeds were transformed by Agrobacterium tumefaciens C58C1rif strain harboring the avirulent Ti-plasmid pGV3850::pAK1003 that has the T-DNA region between the left and right T-DNA borders replaced by the origin of replication region and ampicillin resistance gene of plasmid pBR322, a bacterial kanamycin resistance gene, and a plant kanamycin resistance gene (Feldmann, et al., Mol. Gen. Genetics (1987) 208:1-9). Plants from the treated seeds were self-fertilized and the resultant progeny seeds, germinated in the presence of kanamycin, were self-fertilized to give rise to a population, designated T3, that was segregating for T-DNA insertions. T3 seeds from approximately 1700 T2 plants were germinated and grown under controlled environment. One leaf from each of ten T3 plants of each line were pooled and analyzed for fatty acid composition. One line, designated 658, showed an incresed level of oleic acid (18:1). Analysis of twelve individual T3 seeds of line 658 identified two seeds that contained greater than 36% oleic acid while the remaining seeds contained 12-22% oleic acid. The mutant phenotype of increased level of oleic acid in leaf and seed tissues of line 658 and its segregation in individual T3 seeds suggested that line 658 harbors a mutation that affects desaturation of oleic acid to linoleic acid in both leaf and seed tissues. When approximately 200 T3 seeds of line 658 were tested for their ability to germinate in the presence of kanamycin, four kanamycin-sensitive seeds were identified, suggesting multiple, possibly three, T-DNA inserts in the original T2 line. When progeny seeds of 100 individual T3 plants were analyzed for fatty acid composition and their ability to germinate on kanamycin, one plant, designated 658-75, was identified whose progeny segregated 7 wild type:2 mutant for the increased oleic acid and 28 sensitive:60 resistant for kanamycin resistance. Approximately 400 T4 progeny seeds of derivative line 658-75 were grown and their leaves analyzed for fatty acid composition. Ninety one of these seedlings were identified as homozygous for the mutant (high oleic acid) phenotype. Eighty-three of these homozygous plants were tested for the presence of nopaline, another marker for T-DNA, and all of them were nopaline positive. On the basis of these genetic studies it was concluded that the mutation in microsomal delta-12 desaturation was linked to the T-DNA.
In order to isolate the gene controlling microsomal delta-12 desaturation from wild-type Arabidopsis, a T-DNA-plant DNA xe2x80x9cjunctionxe2x80x9d fragment containing a T-DNA border integrated into the host plant DNA was isolated from the homozygous mutant plants of the 658-75 line of Arabidopsis. For this, genomic DNA from the mutant plant was isolated and completely digested by either Bam HI or Sal I restriction enzymes. In each case, one of the resultant fragments was expected to contain the origin of replication and ampicillin-resistance gene of pBR322 as well as the left T-DNA-plant DNA junction fragment. Such fragments were rescued as plasmids by ligating the digested genomic DNA fragments at a dilute concentration to facilitate self-ligation and then using the ligated fragments to transform E. coli cells. While no ampicillin-resistant colony was obtained from the plasmid rescue of Sal I-digested plant genomic DNA, a single ampicillin-resistant colony was obtained from the plasmid rescue of Bam HI-digested plant genomic DNA. The plasmid obtained from this transformant was designated p658-1. Restriction analysis of plasmid p658-1 with Bam HI, Sal I and Eco RI restriction enzymes strongly suggested that it contained the expected 14.2 kb portion of the T-DNA (containing pBR322 sequences) and a putative plant DNA/left T-DNA border fragment in a 1.6 kB Eco RI-Bam HI fragment. The 1.6 kb Eco RI-Bam HI fragment was subcloned into pBluescript SK [Stratagene] by standard cloning procedures described in Sambrook et al., (Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed. (1989), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press) and the resultant plasmid, designated pS1658.
The 1.6 kb Eco RI-Bam HI fragment, which contained the putative plant DNA flanking T-DNA, in plasmid p658-1 was isolated and used as a radiolabeled hybridization probe to screen a cDNA library made to polyA+ mRNA from the above-ground parts of Arabidopsis thaliana plants, which varied in size from those that had just opened their primary leaves to plants which had bolted and were flowering [Elledge et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 88:1731-1735]. The cDNA inserts in the library were made into an Xho I site flanked by Eco RI sites in lambda Yes vector [Elledge et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 88:1731-1735]. Of the several positively-hybridizing plaques, four were subjected to plaque purification. Plasmids were excised from the purified phages by site-specific recombination using the cre-lox recombination system in E. coli strain BNN132 [Elledge et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 88:1731-1735]. The four excised plasmids were digested by Eco RI restriction enzyme and shown to contain cDNA inserts ranging in size between 1 kB and 1.5 kB. Partial nucleotide sequence determination and restriction enzyme mapping of all four cDNAs revealed their common identity.
The partial nucleotide sequences of two cDNAs, designated pSF2b and p92103, containing inserts of ca. 1.2 kB and ca. 1.4 kB, respectively, were determined. The composite sequence derived from these plasmids is shown as SEQ ID NO:1 and is expected to be contained completely in plasmid p92103. SEQ ID NO:1 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1372 base pairs of the Arabidopsis cDNA which encodes microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase. Nucleotides 93-95 are the putative initiation codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 93-1244), (identified by comparison of other plant delta-12 desaturases in this application). Nucleotides 1242-1244 are the termination codon. Nucleotides 1 to 92 and 1245-1372 are the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides, respectively. The 383 amino acid protein sequence in SEQ ID NO:2 is that deduced from the open reading frame and has an estimated molecular weight of 44 kD.
The gene corresponding to SEQ ID NO:1 was isolated by screening an Arabidopsis genomic DNA library using radiolabeled pSF2b cDNA insert, purifying the positively-hybridizing plaque, and subcloning a 6 kB Hind III insert fragment from the phage DNA in pbluescript vector. The sequence of 2973 nucleotides of the gene is shown in SEQ ID NO:15. Comparison of the sequences of the gene (SEQ ID NO:15) and the cDNA (SEQ ID NO:1) revealed the presence of a single intron of 1134 bp at a position between nucleotide positions 88 and 89 of the cDNA, which is 4 nucleotides 5xe2x80x2 to the initiation codon.
The 1.6 kB Eco RI-Bam HI genomic border fragment insert in pS1658 was also partially sequenced from the Bam HI and Eco RI ends. Comparison of the nucleotide sequences of the gene (SEQ ID NO:15), the cDNA (SEQ ID NO:1), the border fragment, and the published sequence of the left end of T-DNA (Yadav et al., (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 79:6322-6326) revealed that a) the sequence of the first 451 nucleotides of the border fragment from the Bam HI end is collinear with that of nucleotides 539 (Bam HI site) to 89 of the cDNA, b) from the Eco RI end, the border fragment is collinear from nucleotides 1 to 61 with that of the left end of T-DNA (except for a deletion of 9 contiguous nucleotides at position 42 in the border fragment), and is collinear from nucleotides 57 to 104 with that of nucleotides 41-88 of the cDNA, and c) the sequence divergences between the border fragment and the cDNA are due to the presence of the intron in the border fragment. These results show that the T-DNA disrupted the microsomal delta-12 desaturase gene in the transcribed region between the promoter and the coding region and 5xe2x80x2 to the intron in the untranslated sequence.
A phage DNA containing Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase gene was used as a RFLP marker on a Southern blot containing genomic DNA from several progeny of Arabidopsis thaliana (ecotype Wassileskija and marker line W100 ecotype Landesberg background) digested with Hind III. This mapped the microsomal delta-12 desaturase gene 13.6 cM proximal to locus c3838, 9.2 cM distal to locus 1At228, and 4.9 cM proximal to Fad D locus on chromosome 3 [Koorneef, M. et al., (1993) in Genetic Maps, Ed. O""Brien, S. J.; Yadav et al. (1993) Plant Physiology 103:467-476]. This position corresponds closely to previously suggested locus for microsomal delta-12 desaturation (Fad 2) [Hugly, S. et al., (1991) Heredity 82:4321].
The open reading frames in SEQ ID NO:1 and in sequences encoding Arabidopsis microsomal delta-15 desaturase [WO 9311245], Arabidopsis plastid delta-15 desaturase [WO 9311245], and cyanobacterial desaturase, des A, [Wada, et al., Nature (1990) 347:200-203; Genbank ID:CSDESA; GenBank Accession No:X53508] as well as their deduced amino acid sequences were compared by the method of Needleman et al. [J. Mol. Biol. (1970) 48:443-453] using gap weight and gap length weight values of 5.0 and 0.3, respectively, for the nucleotide sequences and 3.0 and 0.1, respectively, for protein sequences. The overall identities are summarized in Table 2.
a2, a3, ad, and des A refer, respectively, to SEQ ID NO:1/2, Arabidopsis microsomal delta-15 desaturase, Arabidopsis plastid delta-15 desaturase, and cyanobacterial desaturase, des A. The percent identities in each comparison are shown at both the nucleotide and amino acid levels; the number of gaps imposed by the comparisons are shown in brackets following the percent identities. As expected on the basis of unsuccessful attempts in using delta-15 fatty acid nucleotide sequences as hybridization probes to isolate nucleotide sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase, the overall homology at the nucleotide level between microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase (SEQ ID NO:1) and the nucleotide sequences encoding the other three desaturases is poor (ranging between 43% and 48%). At the amino acid level too, the microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase (SEQ ID NO:2) is poorly related to cyanobacterial des A (less than 24% identity) and the plant delta-15 desaturases (less than 39% identity).
While the overall relatedness between the deduced amino acid sequence of the said invention and the published fatty acid desaturases is limited, more significant identities are observed in shorter stretches of amino acid sequences in the above comparisons. These results confirmed that the T-DNA in line 658-75 had interrupted the normal expression of a fatty acid desaturase gene. Based on the fatty acid phenotype of homozygous mutant line 658-75, Applicants concluded that SEQ ID NO:1 encoded the delta-12 desaturase. Further, Applicants concluded that it was the microsomal delta-12 desaturase, and not the chloroplastic delta-12 desaturase, since: a) the mutant phenotype was expressed strongly in the seed but expressed poorly, if at all, in the leaf of line 658-75, and b) the delta-12 desaturase polypeptide, by comparison to the microsomal and plastid delta-15 desaturase polypeptides [WO 9311245], did not have an N-terminal extension of a transit peptide expected for a nuclear-encoded plastid desaturase.
Plasmid p92103 was deposited on Oct. 16, 1992 with the American Type Culture Collection of Rockville, Md. under the provisions of the Budapest Treaty and bears accession number ATCC 69095.
To confirm the identity of SEQ ID NO:1 (Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase cDNA) a chimeric gene comprising of SEQ ID NO:1 was transformed into an Arabidopsis mutant affected in microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturation. For this, the ca. 1.4 kb Eco RI fragment containing the cDNA (SEQ ID NO:1) was isolated from plasmid p92103 and sub-cloned in pGA748 vector [An et. al.(1988) Binary Vectors. In: Plant Molecular Biology Manual. Eds Gelvin, S. B. et al. Kluwer Academic Press], which was previously linearized with Eco RI restriction enzyme. In one of the resultant binary plasmid, designated pGA-Fad2, the cDNA was placed in the sense orientation behind the CaMV 35S promotor of the vector to provide constitutive expression.
Binary vector pGA-Fad2 was transformed by the freeze/thaw method [Holsters et al. (1978) Mol. Gen. Genet. 163:181-187] into Agrobacterium tumefaciens strain R1000, carrying the Ri plasmid pRiA4b from Agrobacterium rhizogenes [Moore et al., (1979) Plasmid 2:617-626] to result in transformants R1000/pGA-Fad2.
Agrobacterium strains R1000 and R1000/pGA-Fad2 were used to transform Arabidopsis mutant fad2-1 [Miquel, M. and Browse, J. (1992) Journal of Biological Chemistry 267:1502-1509] and strain R1000 was used to transform wild type Arabidopsis. Young bolts of plants were sterilized and cut so that a single node was present in each explant. Explants were inoculated by Agrobacteria and incubated at 25xc2x0 C. in the dark on drug-free MS minimal organics medium with 30 g/L sucrose (Gibco). After four days, the explants were transferred to fresh MS medium containing 500 mg/L cefotaxime and 250 mg/ml carbenicillin for the counterselection of Agrobacterium. After 5 days, hairy roots derived from R1000/pGA-Fad2 transformation were excised and transferred to the same medium containing 50 mg/ml kanamycin. Fatty acid methyl esters were prepared from 5-10 mm of the roots essentially as described by Browse et al., (Anal. Biochem. (1986) 152:141-145) except that 2.5% H2SO4 in methanol was used as the methylation reagent and samples were heated for 1.5 h at 80xc2x0 C. to effect the methanolysis of the seed triglycerides. The results are shown in Table 3. Root samples 41 to 46, 48 to 51, 58, and 59 are derived from transformation of fad2-1 plants with R1000/pGA Fad2; root samples 52, 53, and 57 were derived from transformation of fad2-1 plants with R1000 and serve as controls; root sample 60 is derived from transformation of wild type Arabidopsis with R1000 and also serves as a control.
These results show that expression of Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase in a mutant Arabidopsis lacking delta-12 desaturation can result in partial to complete complementation of the mutant. The decrease in oleic acid levels in transgenic roots is accompanied by increases in the levels of both 18:2 and 18:3. Thus, overexpression of this gene in other oil crops, especially canola, which is a close relative of Arabidopsis and which naturally has high levels of 18:1 in seeds, is also expected to result in higher levels of 18:2, which in conjunction with the overexpression of the microsomal delta-15 fatty acid desaturase will result in very high levels of 18:3.
Evidence for conservation of the delta-12 desaturase sequences amongst species was provided by using the Arabidopsis cDNA insert from pSF2b as a hybridization probe to clone related sequences from Brassica napus, and soybean. Furthermore, corn and castor bean microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturase were isolated by PCR using primers made to conserved regions of microsomal delta-12 desaturases.
For the purpose of cloning the Brassica napus seed cDNA encoding a delta-12 fatty acid desaturase, the cDNA insert from pSF2b was isolated by digestion of pSF2b with EcoR I followed by purification of the 1.2 kb insert by gel electrophoresis. The 1.2 kb fragment was radiolabeled and used as a hybridization probe to screen a lambda phage cDNA library made with poly A+ mRNA from developing Brassica napus seeds 20-21 days after pollination. Approximately 600,000 plaques were screened under low stringency hybridization conditions (50 mM Tris pH 7.6, 6xc3x97SSC, 5xc3x97Denhardt""s, 0.5% SDS, 100 ug denatured calf thymus DNA and 50xc2x0 C.) and washes (two washes with 2xc3x97SSC, 0.5% SDS at room temperature for 15 min each, then twice with 0.2xc3x97SSC, 0.5% SDS at room temperature for 15 min each, and then twice with 0.2xc3x97SSC, 0.5% SDS at 50xc2x0 C. for 15 min each). Ten strongly-hybridizing phage were plaque-purified and the size of the cDNA inserts was determined by PCR amplication of the insert using phage as template and T3/T7 oligomers for primers. Two of these phages, 165D and 165F, had PCR amplified inserts of 1.6 kb and 1.2 kb respectively and these phages were also used to excise the phagemids as described above. The phagemid derived from phage 165D, designated pCF2-165D, contained a 1.5 kb insert which was sequenced completely on one strand. SEQ ID NO:3 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1426 base pairs of the Brassica napus cDNA which encodes delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pCF2-165d. Nucleotides 130 to 102 and nucleotides 1282 to 1284 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 130 to 1284). Nucleotides 1 to 129 and 1280 to 1426 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides. The 383 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame in SEQ ID NO:3 is shown in SEQ ID NO:4. While the other strand can easily be sequenced for confirmation, comparisons of SEQ ID NOS:1 and 3 and of SEQ ID NOS:2 and 4, even admitting of possible sequencing errors, showed an overall homology of approximately 84% at level the nucleotide and 90% amino acid level, which confirmed that pCF2-165D is a Brassica napus seed cDNA that encoded delta-12 desaturase. Plasmid pCF2-165D has been deposited on Oct. 16, 1992 with the American Type Culture Collection of Rockville, Md. under the provisions of the Budapest Treaty and bears accession number ATCC 69094.
A cDNA library was made to poly A+ mRNA isolated from developing soybean seeds, and screened as described above. Radiolabelled probe prepared from pSF2b as described above was added, and allowed to hybridize for 18 h at 50xc2x0 C. The probes were washed as described above. Autoradiography of the filters indicated that there were 14 strongly hybridizing plaques, and numerous weakly hybridizing plaques. Six of the 14 strongly hybridizing plaques were plaque purified as described above and the cDNA insert size was determined by PCR amplication of the insert using phage as template and T3/T7 oligomers for primers. One of these phages, 169K, had an insert sizes of 1.5 kb and this phage was also used to excise the phagemid as described above. The phagemid derived from phage 169K, designated pSF2-169K, contained a 1.5 kb insert which was sequenced completely on both strands. SEQ ID NO:5 shows the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide sequence of 1473 base pairs of soybean (Glycine max) cDNA which encodes delta-12 desaturase in plasmid pSF2-169K. Nucleotides 108 to 110 and nucleotides 1245 to 1247 are, respectively, the putative initiation codon and the termination codon of the open reading frame (nucleotides 108 to 1247). Nucleotides 1 to 107 and 1248 to 1462 are, respectively, the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated nucleotides. The 380 amino acid protein sequence deduced from the open reading frame in SEQ ID NO:5 is shown in SEQ ID NO:6. Comparisons of SEQ ID NOS:1 and 5 and of SEQ ID NOS:2 and 6, even admitting of possible sequencing errors, showed an overall homology of approximately 65% at the nucleotide level and approximately 70% at the amino acid level, which confirmed that pSF2-169K is a soybean seed cDNA that encoded delta-12 desaturase. A further description of this clone can be obtained by comparison of the SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, and SEQ ID NO:5 and by analyzing the phenotype of transgenic plants produced by using chimeric genes incorporating the insert of pSF2-169K, in sense or antisense orientation, with suitable regulatory sequences. Plasmid pSF2-169K was deposited on Oct. 16, 1992 with the American Type Culture Collection of Rockville, Md. under the provisions of the Budapest Treaty and bears accession number ATCC 69092.
Corn microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA was isolated using a PCR approach. For this, a cDNA library was made to poly A+ RNA from developing corn embryos in Lambda Zap II vector. This library was used as template for PCR using sets of degenerate oligomers NS3 (SEQ ID NO:13) and RB5A/B (SEQ ID NOS:16 and 17) as sense and antisense primers, respectively. NS3 and RB5A/B correspond to stretches of amino acids 101-109 and 318-326, respectively, of SEQ ID NO:2, which are conserved in most microsomal delta-12 desaturases (for example, SEQ ID NOS:2, 4, 6, 8). PCR was carried out using a PCR kit (Perkin-Elmer) by 40 cycles of 94xc2x0 C. 1xe2x80x2, 45xc2x0 C., 1 min, and 55xc2x0 C., 2 min. Analyses of the PCR products on an agarose gel showed the presence of a product of the expected size (720 bp), which was absent in control reactions containing either the sense or antisense primers alone. The fragment was gel purified and then used as a probe for screening the corn cDNA library at 60xc2x0 C. as described above. One positively-hybridizing plaque was purified and partial sequence determination of its cDNA showed it to be a nucleotide sequence encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturase but truncated at the 3xe2x80x2 end. The cDNA insert encoding the partial desaturase was gel isolated and used to probe the corn cDNA library again. Several positive plaques were recovered and characterized. DNA sequence analysis revealed that all of these clones seem to represent the same sequence with the different length of 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 ends. The clone containing the longest insert, designated pFad2#1, was sequenced completely. The total length of the cDNA is 1790 bp (SEQ ID NO:7) comprising of an open reading frame from nucleotide 165 to 1328 bp that encoded a polypeptide of 388 amino acids. The deduced amino acid sequence of the polypeptide (SEQ ID NO:8) shared overall identities of 71%, 40%, and 38% to Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase, Arabidopsis microsomal delta-15 desaturase, and Arabidopsis plastid delta-15 desaturase, respectively. Furthermore, it lacked an N-terminal amino acid extension that would indicate it is a plastid enzyme. Based on these considerations, it is concluded that it encodes a microsomal delta-12 desaturase.
Polysomal mRNA was isolated from castor beans of stages I-II (5-10 DAP) and also from castor beans of stages IV-V (20-25 DAP). Ten ng of each mRNA was used for separate RT-PCR reactions, using the Perkin-Elmer RT-PCR kit. The reverse transcriptase reaction was primed with random hexamers and the PCR reaction with degenerate delta-12 desaturase primers NS3 and NS9 (SEQ ID NOS:13 and 14). The annealing-extension temperature of the PCR reaction was 50xc2x0 C. A DNA fragment of approx. 700 bp was amplified from both stage I-II and stage IV-V mRNA. The amplified DNA fragment from one of the reactions was gel purified and cloned into a pGEM-T vector using the Promega pGEM-T PCR cloning kit to create the plasmid pRF2-1C. The 700 bp insert in pRF2-1C was sequenced, as described above, and the resulting DNA sequence is shown in SEQ ID NO:9. The DNA sequence in SEQ ID NO:9 contains an open-reading frame encoding 219 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:10) which has 81% identity (90% similarity) with amino acids 135 to 353 of the Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase described in SEQ ID NO:2. The cDNA insert in pRF2-1C is therefore a 676 bp fragment of a full-length cDNA encoding a castor bean seed microsomal delta-12 desaturase. The full length castor bean seed microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA may isolated by screening a castor seed cDNA library, at 60xc2x0 C., with the labeled insert of pRF2-1C as described in the example above. The insert in pRF2-1C may also be used to screen castor bean libraries at lower temperatures to isolate delta-12 desaturase-related sequences, such as the delta-12 hydroxylase.
A cDNA library made to poly A+ mRNA isolated from developing castor beans (stages IV-V, 20-25 DAP) was screened as described above. Radiolabeled probe prepared from pSF2b or pRF2-1C, as described above, were added, and allowed to hybridize for 18 h at 50xc2x0 C. The filters were washed as described above. Autoradiography of the filters indicated that there were numerous hybridizing plaques, which appeared either strongly-hybridising or weakly-hybridising. Three of the strongly hybridisng plaques (190A-41, 190A-42 and 190A-44) and three of the weakly hybridising plaques, (190B-41, 190b-43 and 197c-42), were plaque purified using the methods described above. The cDNA insert size of the purified phages were determined by PCR amplication of the insert using phage as template and lambda-gt11 oligomers (Clontech lambda-gt11 Amplimers) for primers. The PCR-amplified inserts of the amplified phages were subcloned into pBluescript (Pharmacia) which had been cut with Eco RI and filled in with Klenow (Sambrook et al. (Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Approach, 2nd. ed. (1989) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press). The resulting plasmids were called pRF190a-41, pRF190a-42, pRF190a-44, pRF190b-41, pRF190b-43 and pRF197c-42. All of the inserts were about 1.1 kb with the exception of pRF197c-42 which was approx. 1.5 kb. The inserts in the plasmids were sequenced as described above. The insert in pRF190b-43 did not contain any open reading frame and was not identified. The inserts in pRF190a-41, pRF190a-42, pRF190a-44 and pRF190b-41 were identical. The insert in pRF197c-42 contained all of the nucleotides of the inserts in pRF190a-41, pRF190a-42, pRF190a-44 and pRF190b-41 plus an additional approx. 400 bp. It was deduced therefore that the insert in pRF197c-42 was a longer version of the inserts in pRF190a-41, pRF190a-42, pRF190a-44 and pRF190b-41 and all were derived from the same full-length mRNA. The complete cDNA sequence of the insert in plasmid pRF197c-42 is shown in SEQ ID NO:11. The deduced amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:11, shown in SEQ ID NO:12, is 78.5% identical (90% similarity) to the castor microsomal delta-12 desaturase described above (SEQ ID NO:10) and 66% identical (80% similarity) to the Arabidopsis delta-12 desaturase amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO:2. These similarities confirm that pRF197c-42 is a castor bean seed cDNA that encodes a microsomal delta-12 desaturase or a microsomal delta-12 desaturase-related enzyme, such as a delta-12 hydroxylase. Specific PCR primers for pRF2-1C and pRF197c-42 were made. For pRF2-1c the upstream primer was bases 180 to 197 of the cDNA sequence in SEQ ID NO:9. For pRF197c-42 the upstream primer was bases 717 to 743 of the cDNA sequence in SEQ ID NO:11. A common downstream primer was made corresponding to the exact complement of the nucleotides 463 to 478 of the sequence described in SEQ ID NO:9. Using RT-PCR with random hexamers and the above primers it was observed that the cDNA contained in pRF2-1C is expressed in both Stage I-II and Stage IV-V castor bean seeds whereas the cDNA contained in plasmid pRF197c-42 is expressed only in Stage IV-V castor bean seeds, i.e., it is only expressed in tissue actively synthesizing ricinoleic acid. Thus, it is possible that this cDNA encodes a delta-12 hydroxylase.
There is enough deduced amino acid sequence from the two castor sequences described in SEQ ID NOS:10 and 12 to compare the highly conserved region corresponding to amino acids 311 to 353 of SEQ ID NO:2. When SEQ ID NOS:2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 are aligned by the Hein method described above the consensus sequence corresponds exactly to the amino acids 311 to 353 of SEQ ID NO:2. All of the seed microsomal delta-12 desaturases described above have a high degree of identity with the consensus over this region, namely Arabidopsis (100% identity), soybean (90% identity), corn (95% identity), canola (93% identity) and one (pRF2-1c) of the castor bean sequences (100% identity). The other castor bean seed delta-12 desaturase or desaturase-related sequence (pRF197c-42) however has less identity with the consensus, namely 81% for the deduced amino acid sequence of the insert in pRF197c-42 (described in SEQ ID NO:12). Thus while it remains possible that the insert in pRF197c-42 encodes a microsomal delta-12 desaturase, this observation supports the hypothesis that it encodes a desaturase-related sequence, namely the delta-12 hydroxylase.
An additional approach to cloning a castor bean seed delta-12 hydroxylase is the screening of a differential population of cDNAs. A lambda-Zap (Stratagene) cDNA library made to polysomal mRNA isolated from developing castor bean endosperm (stages IV-V, 20-25 DAP) was screened with 32P-labeled cDNA made from polysomal mRNA isolated from developing castor bean endosperm (stage I-II, 5-10 DAP) and with 32P-labeled cDNA made from polysomal mRNA isolated from developing castor bean endosperm (stages IV-V, 20-25 DAP). The library was screened at a density of 2000 plaques per 137 mm plate so that individual plaques were isolated. About 60,000 plaques were screened and plaques which hybridised with late (stage IV/V) cDNA but not early (stage I/II) cDNA, which corresponded to about 1 in every 200 plaques, were pooled.
The library of differentially expressed cDNAs may be screened with the castor delta-12 desaturase cDNA described above and/or with degenerate oligonucleotides based on sequences of amino conserved among delta-12 desaturases to isolate related castor cDNAs, including the cDNA encoding the delta-12 oleate hydroxylase enzyme. These regions of amino acid conservation may include, but are not limited to amino acids 101 to 109, 137 to 145, and 318 to 327 of the amino acid sequence described in SEQ ID NO:2 or any of the sequences described in Table 7 below. Examples of such oligomers are SEQ ID NOS:13, 14, 16, and 17. The insert in plasmid pCF2-197c may be cut with Eco RI to remove vector sequences, purified by gel electrophoresis and labeled as described above. Degenerate oligomers based on the above conserved amino acid sequences may be labeled with 32P as described above. The cDNAs cloned from the developing ehdosperm difference library which do not hybridize with early mRNA probe but do hybridize with late mRNA probe and hybridize with either castor delta-12 desaturase cDNA or with an oligomer based on delta-12 desaturase sequences are likely to be the castor delta-12 hydroxylase. The pBluescript vector containing the putative hydroxylase cDNA can be excised and the inserts directly sequenced, as described above.
Clones such as pRF2-1C and pRF197c-42, and other clones from the differential screening, which, based on their DNA sequence, are less related to castor bean seed microsomal delta-12 desaturases and are not any of the known fatty-acid desaturases described above or in WO 9311245, may be expressed, for example, in soybean embryos or another suitable plant tissue, or in a microorganism, such as yeast, which does not normally contain ricinoleic acid, using suitable expression vectors and transformation protocols. The presence of novel ricinoleic acid in the transformed tissue(s) expressing the castor cDNA would confirm the identity of the castor cDNA as DNA encoding for an oleate hydroxylase.
The percent overall identities between coding regions of the full-length nucleotide sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturases was determined by their alignment by the method of Needleman et al. (J. Mol. Biol. (1970) 48:443-453) using gap weight and gap length weight values of 5.0 and 0.3 (Table 4). Here, a2, c2, s2, z2 and des A refer, respectively, to the nucleotide sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturases from Arabidopsis (SEQ ID NO:1), Brassica napus (SEQ ID NO:3), soybean (SEQ ID NO:5), corn (SEQ ID NO:7), and cyanobacterial des A, whereas r2 refers to the microsomal delta-12 desaturase or desaturase-related enzyme from castor bean (SEQ ID NO:12).
The overall relatedness between the deduced amino acid sequences of microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-related enzymes of the invention (i.e., SEQ ID NOS:2, 4, 6, 8, and 12) determined by their alignment by the method of Needleman et al. (J. Mol. Biol. (1970) 48:443-453) using gap weight and gap length weight values of 3.0 and 0.1, respectively, is shown in Table 5. Here a2, c2, s2, z2 and des A refer, respectively, to microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturases from Arabidopsis (SEQ ID NO:2), Brassica napus (SEQ ID NO:4), soybean (SEQ ID NO:6), corn (SEQ ID NO:8), and cyanobacterial des A, whereas r2 refers to the microsomal desaturase or desaturase-related enzyme from castor bean (SEQ ID NO:12). The relatedness between the enzymes is shown as percent overall identity/percent overall similarity.
The high degree of overall identity (60% or greater) at the the amino acid levels between the Brassica napus, soybean, castor and corn enzymes with that of Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase and their lack of an N-terminal extension of a transit peptide expected for a nuclear-encoded chloroplast desaturase leads Applicants to conclude that SEQ ID NOS:4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 encode the microsomal delta-12 desaturases or desaturase-related enzymes. Further confirmation of this identity will come from biological function, that is, by analyzing the phenotype of transgenic plants or other organisms produced by using chimeric genes incorporating the above-mentioned sequences in sense or antisense orientation, with suitable regulatory sequences. Thus, one can isolate cDNAs and genes for homologous fatty acid desaturases from the same or different higher plant species, especially from the oil-producing species. Furthermore, based on these comparisons, the Applicants expect all higher plant microsomal delta-12 desaturases from all higher plants to show an overall identity of 60% or more and to be able to readily isolate homologous fatty acid desaturase sequences using SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 by sequence-dependent protocols.
The overall percent identity at the amino acid level, using the above alignment method, between selected plant desaturases is illustrated in Table 6.
In Table 6, a2, a3, ad, c3, cD, and S3 refer, respectively, to SEQ ID NO:2, Arabidopsis microsomal delta-15 desaturase, Arabidopsis plastid delta-15 desaturase, canola microsomal delta-15 desaturase, canola plastid delta-15 desaturase, and soybean microsomal delta-15 desaturase. Based on these comparisons, the delta-15 desaturases, of both microsomal and plastid types, have overall identities of 65% or more at the amino acid level, even when from the same plant species. Based on the above the Applicants expect microsomal delta-12 desaturases from all higher plants to show similar levels of identity (that is, 60% or more identity at the amino acid level) and that SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 5, 7, and 9 can also be used as hybridization probe to isolate homologous delta-12 desaturase sequences, and possibly for sequences for fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes, such as oleate hydroxylase, that have an overall amino acid homology of 50% or more.
Similar alignments of protein sequences of plant microsomal fatty acid delta-12 desaturases [SEQ ID NOS:2, 4, 6, and 8] and plant delta-15 desaturases [microsomal and plastid delta-15 desaturases from Arabidopsis and Brassica napus, WO 9311245] allows identification of amino acid sequences conserved between the different desaturases (Table 7).
Table 7 shows twelve regions of conserved amino acid sequences, designated A-L (column 1), whose positions in SEQ ID NO:2 are shown in column 2. The consensus sequences for these regions in plant delta-12 fatty acid desaturases and plant delta-15 fatty acid desaturases are shown in columns 3 and 4, respectively; amino acids are shown by standard abbreviations, the underlined amino acids are conserved between the delta-12 and the delta-15 desaturases, and amino acids in brackets represent substitutions found at that position. The consensus sequence of these regions are shown in column 5. These short conserved amino acids and their relative positions further confirm that the isolated isolated cDNAs encode a fatty acid desaturase.
Fragments of the instant invention may be used to isolate cDNAs and genes of homologous and heterologous fatty acid desaturases from the same species as the fragments of the invention or from different species. Isolation of homologous genes using sequence-dependent protocols is well-known in the art and Applicants have demonstrated that Arabidopsis microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA sequence can be used to isolate cDNA for related fatty acid desaturases from Brassica napus, soybean, corn and castor bean.
More importantly, one can use the fragments containing SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 5, 7, and 9 or their smaller, more conserved regions to isolate novel fatty acid desaturases and fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, regions of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention that are conserved between different desaturases may be used by one skilled in the art to design a mixture of degenerate oligomers for use in sequence-dependent protocols aimed at isolating nucleic acid fragments encoding homologous or heterologous fatty acid desaturase cDNA""s or genes. For example, in the polymerase chain reaction (Innis, et al., Eds, (1990) PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications, Academic Press, San Diego), two short pieces of the present fragment of the invention can be used to amplify a longer fatty acid desaturase DNA fragment from DNA or RNA. The polymerase chain reaction may also be performed on a library of cloned nucleotide sequences with one primer based on the fragment of the invention and the other on either the poly A+ tail or a vector sequence. These oligomers may be unique sequences or degenerate sequences derived from the nucleic acid fragments of the invention. The longer piece of homologous fatty acid desaturase DNA generated by this method could then be used as a probe for isolating related fatty acid desaturase genes or cDNAs from Arabidopsis or other species and subsequently identified by differential screening with known desaturase sequences and by nucleotide sequence determination. The design of oligomers, including long oligomers using deoxyinosine, and xe2x80x9cguessmersxe2x80x9d for hybridization or for the polymerase chain reaction are known to one skilled in the art and discussed in Sambrook et al., (Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed. (1989), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press). Short stretches of amino acid sequences that are conserved between cyanobacterial delta-12 desaturase (Wada et al., Nature (1990) 347:200-203) and plant delta-15 desaturases [WO 9311245] were previously used to make oligonucleotides that were degenerate and/or used deoxyinosine/s. One set of these oligomers made to a stretch of 12 amino acids conserved between cyanobacterial delta-12 desaturase and higher plant delta-15 desaturases was successful in cloning the plastid delta-12 desaturase cDNAs; these plant desaturases have more than 50% identity to the cyanobacterial delta-12 desaturase. Some of these oligonucleotides were also used as primers to make polymerase chain reaction (PCR) products using poly A+ RNA from plants. However, none of the oligonucleotides and the PCR products were successful as radiolabeled hybridization probes in isolating nucleotide sequences encoding microsomal delta-12 fatty acid desaturases. Thus, as expected, none of the stretches of four or more amino acids conserved between Arabidopsis delta-12 and Arabidopsis delta-15 desaturases are identical in the cyanobacterial desaturase, just like none of the stretches of four or more amino acids conserved between Arabidopsis delta-15 and the cyanobacterial desaturase are identical in SEQ ID NO:2. Stretches of conserved amino acids between the present invention and delta-15 desaturases now allow for the design of oligomers to be used to isolate sequences encoding other desaturases and desaturase-related enzymes. For example, conserved stretches of amino acids between delta-12 desaturase and delta-15 desaturase, shown in Table 7, are useful in designing long oligomers for hybridization as well as shorter ones for use as primers in the polymerase chain reaction. In this regard, sequences conserved between delta-12 and delta-15 desaturases (shown in Table 7) would be particularly useful. The consensus sequences will also take into account conservative substitutions known to one skilled in the art, such as Lys/Arg, Glu/Asp, Ile/Val/Leu/Met, Ala/Gly, Gln/Asn, and Ser/Thr. Amino acid sequences as short as four amino acids long can successfully be used in PCR [Nunberg et. al. (1989) Journal of Virology 63:3240-3249]. Amino acid sequences conserved between delta-12 desaturases (SEQ ID NOS:2, 4, 6, 8, and 10) may also be used in sequence-dependent protocols to isolate fatty acid desaturases and fatty acid desaturase-related enzymes expected to be more related to delta-12 desaturases, such as the oleate hydroxylase from castor bean. Particularly useful are conserved sequences in column 3 (Table 7), since they are also conserved well with delta-15 desaturases (column 4, Table 7).
Determining the conserved amino acid sequences from diverse desaturases will also allow one to identify more and better consensus sequences that will further aid in the isolation of novel fatty acid desaturases, including those from non-plant sources such as fungi, algae (including the desaturases involved in the desaturations of the long chain n-3 fatty acids), and even cyano-bacteria, as well as other membrane-associated desaturases from other organisms.
The function of the diverse nucleotide fragments encoding fatty acid desaturases or desaturase-related enzymes that can be isolated using the present invention can be identified by transforming plants with the isolated sequences, linked in sense or antisense orientation to suitable regulatory sequences required for plant expression, and observing the fatty acid phenotype of the resulting transgenic plants. Preferred target plants for the transformation are the same as the source of the isolated nucleotide fragments when the goal is to obtain inhibition of the corresponding endogenous gene by antisense inhibition or cosuppression. Preferred target plants for use in expression or overexpression of the isolated nucleic acid fragments are wild type plants or plants with known mutations in desaturation reactions, such as the Arabidopsis mutants fadA, fadB, fadC, fadD, fad2, and fad3; mutant flax deficient in delta-15 desaturation; or mutant sunflower deficient in delta-12 desaturation. Alternatively, the function of the isolated nucleic acid fragments can be determined similarly via transformation of other organisms, such as yeast or cyanobacteria, with chimeric genes containing the nucleic acid fragment and suitable regulatory sequences followed by analysis of fatty acid composition and/or enzyme activity.
The nucleic acid fragment(s) of the instant invention encoding functional fatty acid desaturase(s), with suitable regulatory sequences, can be used to overexpress the enzyme(s) in transgenic organisms. An example of such expression or overexpression is demonstrated by transformation of the Arabidopsis mutant lacking oleate desaturation. Such recombinant DNA constructs may include either the native fatty acid desaturase gene or a chimeric fatty acid desaturase gene isolated from the same or a different species as the host organism. For overexpression of fatty acid desaturase(s), it is preferable that the introduced gene be from a different species to reduce the likelihood of cosuppression. For example, overexpression of delta-12 desaturase in soybean, rapeseed, or other oil-producing species to produce altered levels of polyunsaturated fatty acids may be achieved by expressing RNA from the full-length cDNA found in p92103, pCF2-165D, and pSF2-169K. Transgenic lines overexpressing the delta-12 desaturase, when crossed with lines overexpressing delta-15 desaturases, will result in ultrahigh levels of 18:3. Similarly, the isolated nucleic acid fragments encoding fatty acid desaturases from Arabidopsis, rapeseed, and soybean can also be used by one skilled in the art to obtain other substantially homologous full-length cDNAs, if not already obtained, as well as the corresponding genes as fragments of the invention. These, in turn, may be used to overexpress the corresponding desaturases in plants. One skilled in the art can also isolate the coding sequence(s) from the fragment(s) of the invention by using and/or creating sites for restriction endonucleases, as described in Sambrook et al., (Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed. (1989), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press).
One particularly useful application of the claimed inventions is to repair the agronomic performance of plant mutants containing ultra high levels of oleate in seed oil. In Arabidopsis reduction in linoleate in phosphatidylcholine due to a mutation in microsomal delta-12 desaturase affected low temperature survival [Miquel, M. et. al. (1993) Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. USA 90:6208-6212]. Furthermore, there is evidence that the poor agronomic performance of canola plants containing ultra high ( greater than 80%)levels of oleate in seed is due to mutations in the microsomal delta-12 desaturase genes that reduce the level of linoleate in phosphotidylcholine of roots and leaves. That is, the mutations are not seed-specific. Thus, the root and/or leaf-specific expression (that is, with no expression in the seeds) of microsomal delta-12 desaturase activity in mutants of oilseeds with ultra-high levels of oleate in seed oil will result in agronomically-improved mutant plants with ultra high levels of oleate in seed oil.
Antisense RNA has been used to inhibit plant target genes in a tissue-specific manner (see van der Krol et al., Biotechniques (1988) 6:958-976). Antisense inhibition has been shown using the entire cDNA sequence (Sheehy et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1988) 85:8805-8809) as well as a partial cDNA sequence (Cannon et al., Plant Molec. Biol. (1990) 15:39-47). There is also evidence that the 3xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences (Ch""ng et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1989) 86:10006-10010) and fragments of 5xe2x80x2 coding sequence, containing as few as 41 base-pairs of a 1.87 kb cDNA (Cannon et al., Plant Molec. Biol. (1990) 15:39-47), can play important roles in antisense inhibition.
The use of antisense inhibition of the fatty acid desaturases may require isolation of the transcribed sequence for one or more target fatty acid desaturase genes that are expressed in the target tissue of the target plant. The genes that are most highly expressed are the best targets for antisense inhibition. These genes may be identified by determining their levels of transcription by techniques, such as quantitative analysis of mRNA levels or nuclear run-off transcription, known to one skilled in the art.
The entire soybean microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA was cloned in the antisense orientation with respect to either soybean b-conglycinin, soybean KTi3, and bean phaseolin promoter and the chimeric gene transformed into soybean somatic embryos that were previously shown to serve as good model system for soybean zygotic embryos and are predictive of seed composition (Table 11). Transformed somatic embryos showed inhibition of linoleate biosyntheis. Similarly, the entire Brassica napus microsomal delta-12 desaturase cDNA was cloned in the antisense orientation with respect to a rapeseed napin promoter and the chimeric gene transformed into B. napus. Seeds of transformed B. napus plants showed inhibition of linoleate biosynthesis. Thus, antisense inhibition of delta-12 desaturase in oil-producing species, including corn, Brassica napus, and soybean resulting in altered levels of polyunsaturated fatty acids may be achieved by expressing antisense RNA from the entire or partial cDNA encoding microsomal delta-12 desaturase.
The phenomenon of cosuppression has also been used to inhibit plant target genes in a tissue-specific manner. Cosuppression of an endogenous gene using the entire cDNA sequence (Napoli et al., The Plant Cell (1990) 2:279-289; van der Krol et al., The Plant Cell (1990) 2:291-299) as well as a partial cDNA sequence (730 bp of a 1770 bp cDNA) (Smith et al., Mol. Gen. Genetics (1990) 224:477-481) are known.
The nucleic acid fragments of the instant invention encoding fatty acid desaturases, or parts thereof, with suitable regulatory sequences, can be used to reduce the level of fatty acid desaturases, thereby altering fatty acid composition, in transgenic plants which contain an endogenous gene substantially homologous to the introduced nucleic acid fragment. The experimental procedures necessary for this are similar to those described above for the overexpression of the fatty acid desaturase nucleic acid fragments except that one may also use a partial cDNA sequence. For example, cosuppression of delta-12 desaturase in Brassica napus and soybean resulting in altered levels of polyunsaturated fatty acids may be achieved by expressing in the sense orientation the entire or partial seed delta-12 desaturase cDNA found in pCF2-165D and pSF2-165K, respectively. Endogenous genes can also be inhibited by non-coding regions of an introduced copy of the gene [For example, Brusslan, J. A. et al. (1993) Plant Cell 5:667-677; Matzke, M. A. et al., Plant Molecular Biology 16:821-830]. We have shown that an Arabidopsis gene (SEQ ID NO:15) corresponding to the cDNA (SEQ ID NO:1) can be isolated. One skilled in the art can readily isolate genomic DNA containing or flanking the genes and use the coding or non-coding regions in such transgene inhibition methods.
Analysis of the fatty acid composition of roots and seeds of Arabidopsis mutants deficient in microsomal delta-12 desaturation shows that they have reduced levels of 18:2 as well as reduced levels of 16:0 (as much as 40% reduced level in mutant seeds as compared to wild type seeds) [Miquel and Browse (1990) in Plant Lipid Biochemistry, Structure, and Utilization, pages 456-458, Ed. Quinn, P. J. and Harwood, J. L., Portland Press. Reduction in the level of 16:0 is also observed in ultra high oleate mutants of B. napus. Thus, one can expect that ultra high level of 18:1 in transgenic plants due to antisense inhibition or cosupression using the claimed sequences will also reduce the level of 16:0.
One particularly useful application of the claimed invention is to combine the high oleate trait of the transformed seeds with mutations for altered fatty acid compositions to obtain novel fatty acid compositions and/or improved agronomy. Fatty acid compositions, such as ultra-high oleate levels (EPO 323753 and see below), resulting from mutagenesis alone, such as by combining mutations, may be affected in agronomy or seed germination. Transgene and mutant genes may be combined either by making a genetic cross between the two lines or by transforming the chimeric genes of the inventions into the mutant lines as known to one skilled in the art.
As examples, the high oleic acid trait of the invention can be combined with high stearate mutations, such as soybean A6 [Hammond, E. G. and Fehr, W. R. (1983)] or low linolenic acid mutations and soybean mutants A5, A23, A16 and C1640 [Fehr, W. R. et al. (1992) in Crop Science 32:903-906]. Oils produced from such combinations will provide improved feedstocks for production of margarines, shortenings, spray coating and frying oils and will eliminate or reduce the need for hydrogenation. Furthermore, these oils would provide a health benefit for consumers, for example by reducing or eliminating trans fatty acids which have recently been found to be associated with high risk to cardiovascular diseases.
It can also be combined with other high oleic acid mutants that will result in even higher oleic acid content. Examples of high oleate mutants include soybean lines A5 and N782245 [Martin, B. A. and Rinne, R. W. (1985) Crop Science 25:1055-1058] and rapeseed lines containing about 69% to 77% oleic acid. A mutant (IMC 129) was derived by chemical mutagenesis of Westar and is presently in commercial production in the U.S. This variety has yields comparable to Westar, a leading Canadian variety. Its high oleate trait can be attributed to a mutation found in the coding region (Glu106 to Lys106) one of the two delta-12 desaturase structural genes found in Westar. Re-mutagenesis of this line resulted in a second mutation in the other delta-12 desaturase structural gene and even higher seed oleic acid content in the double mutant. However the double mutant has significantly higher levels of oleic acid in its leaves and roots than Westar, i.e., the mutant phenotype is not seed specific. The double mutant has extremely poor agronomy characteristics, which appear to be related to the high oleate in its leaves and/or roots. Thus, one can combine the seed-specific high oleic acid content resulting from seed-specific antisense inhibition or cosuppression of the microsomal delta-12 desaturase in transgenic seeds with that in the single mutant with 69-77% oleic acid to obtain levels of seed oleic acid that are as high or higher than that in the double mutant without affecting agronomy. The increased levels of oleic acid in the double homozygotes are associated with reduced levels of saturates. The reduction in saturates is also observed with seed-specific inhibition of delta-12 desaturase in soybean seeds.
A preferred class of heterologous hosts for the expression of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention are eukaryotic hosts, particularly the cells of higher plants. Particularly preferred among the higher plants are the oil-producing species, such as soybean (Glycine max), rapeseed (including Brassica napus, B. campestris), sunflower (Helianthus annus), cotton (Gossypium hirsutum), corn (Zea mays), cocoa (Theobroma cacao), safflower (Carthamus tinctorius), oil palm (Elaeis guineensis), coconut palm (Cocos nucifera), flax (Linum usitatissimum), and peanut (Arachis hypogaea).
Expression in plants will use regulatory sequences functional in such plants. The expression of foreign genes in plants is well-established (De Blaere et al., Meth. Enzymol. (1987) 153:277-291). The source of the promoter chosen to drive the expression of the fragments of the invention is not critical provided it has sufficient transcriptional activity to accomplish the invention by increasing or decreasing, respectively, the level of translatable mRNA for the fatty acid desaturases in the desired host tissue. Preferred promoters include (a) strong constitutive plant promoters, such as those directing the 19S and 35S transcripts in cauliflower mosaic virus (Odell et al., Nature (1985) 313:810-812; Hull et al., Virology (1987) 86:482-493),(b) tissue- or developmentally-specific promoters, and (c) other transcriptional promoter systems engineered in plants, such as those using bacteriophage T7 RNA polymerase promoter sequences to express foreign genes. Examples of tissue-specific promoters are the light-inducible promoter of the small subunit of ribulose 1,5-bis-phosphate carboxylase (if expression is desired in photosynthetic tissues), the maize zein protein promoter (Matzke et al., EMBO J. (1984) 3:1525-1532), and the chlorophyll a/b binding. protein promoter (Lampa et al., Nature (1986) 316:750-752).
Particularly preferred promoters are those that allow seed-specific expression. This may be especially useful since seeds are the primary source of vegetable oils and also since seed-specific expression will avoid any potential deleterious effect in non-seed tissues. Examples of seed-specific promoters include, but are not limited to, the promoters of seed storage proteins, which can represent up to 90% of total seed protein in many plants. The seed storage proteins are strictly regulated, being expressed almost exclusively in seeds in a highly tissue-specific and stage-specific manner (Higgins et al., Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. (1984) 35:191-221; Goldberg et al., Cell (1989) 56:149-160). Moreover, different seed storage proteins may be expressed at different stages of seed development.
Expression of seed-specific genes has been studied in great detail (See reviews by Goldberg et al., Cell (1989) 56:149-160 and Higgins et al., Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. (1984) 35:191-221). There are currently numerous examples of seed-specific expression of seed storage protein genes in transgenic dicotyledonous plants. These include genes from dicotyledonous plants for bean b-phaseolin (Sengupta-Gopalan et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1985) 82:3320-3324; Hoffman et al., Plant Mol. Biol. (1988) 11:717-729), bean lectin (Voelker et al., EMBO J. (1987) 6:3571-3577), soybean lectin (Okamuro et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1986) 83:8240-8244), soybean Kunitz trypsin inhibitor (Perez-Grau et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:095-1109), soybean b-conglycinin (Beachy et al., EMBO J. (1985) 4:3047-3053; pea vicilin (Higgins et al., Plant Mol. Biol. (1988) 11:683-695), pea convicilin (Newbigin et al., Planta (1990) 180:461-470), pea legumin (Shirsat et al., Mol. Gen. Genetics (1989) 215:326-331); rapeseed napin (Radke et al., Theor. Appl. Genet. (1988) 75:685-694) as well as genes from monocotyledonous plants such as for maize 15 kD zein (Hoffman et al., EMBO J. (1987) 6:3213-3221), maize 18 kD oleosin (Lee et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 888:6181-6185), barley b-hordein (Marris et al., Plant Mol. Biol. (1988) 10:359-366) and wheat glutenin (Colot et al., EMBO J. (1987) 6:3559-3564). Moreover, promoters of seed-specific genes operably linked to heterologous coding sequences in chimeric gene constructs also maintain their temporal and spatial expression pattern in transgenic plants. Such examples include use of Arabidopsis thaliana 2S seed storage protein gene promoter to express enkephalin peptides in Arabidopsis and B. napus seeds (Vandekerckhove et al., Bio/Technology (1989) 7:929-932), bean lectin and bean b-phaseolin promoters to express luciferase (Riggs et al., Plant Sci. (1989) 63:47-57), and wheat glutenin promoters to express chloramphenicol acetyl transferase (Colot et al., EMBO J. (1987) 6:3559-3564).
Of particular use in the expression of the nucleic acid fragment of the invention will be the heterologous promoters from several soybean seed storage protein genes such as those for the Kunitz trypsin inhibitor (Jofuku et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:1079-1093; glycinin (Nielson et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:313-328), and b-conglycinin (Harada et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:415-425). Promoters of genes for a- and b-subunits of soybean b-conglycinin storage protein will be particularly useful in expressing the mRNA or the antisense RNA in the cotyledons at mid- to late-stages of seed development (Beachy et al., EMBO J. (1985) 4:3047-3053) in transgenic plants. This is because there is very little position effect on their expression in transgenic seeds, and the two promoters show different temporal regulation. The promoter for the a-subunit gene is expressed a few days before that for the b-subunit gene. This is important for transforming rapeseed where oil biosynthesis begins about a week before seed storage protein synthesis (Murphy et al., J. Plant Physiol. (1989) 135:63-69).
Also of particular use will be promoters of genes expressed during early embryogenesis and oil bio-synthesis. The native regulatory sequences, including the native promoters, of the fatty acid desaturase genes expressing the nucleic acid fragments of the invention can be used following their isolation by those skilled in the art. Heterologous promoters from other genes involved in seed oil biosynthesis, such as those for B. napus isocitrate lyase and malate synthase (Comai et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:293-300), delta-9 desaturase from safflower (Thompson et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:2578-2582) and castor (Shanklin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:2510-2514), acyl carrier protein (ACP) from Arabidopsis (Post-Beittenmiller et al., Nucl. Acids Res. (1989) 17:1777), B. napus (Safford et al., Eur. J. Biochem. (1988) 174:287-295), and B. campestris (Rose et al., Nucl. Acids Res. (1987) 15:7197), b-ketoacyl-ACP synthetase from barley (Siggaard-Andersen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:4114-4118), and oleosin from Zea mays (Lee et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:6181-6185), soybean (Genbank Accession No: X60773) and B. napus (Lee et al., Plant Physiol. (1991) 96:1395-1397) will be of use. If the sequence of the corresponding genes is not disclosed or their promoter region is not identified, one skilled in the art can use the published sequence to isolate the corresponding gene and a fragment thereof containing the promoter. The partial protein sequences for the relatively-abundant enoyl-ACP reductase and acetyl-CoA carboxylase are also published (Slabas et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta (1987) 877:271-280; Cottingham et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta (1988) 954:201-207) and one skilled in the art can use these sequences to isolate the corresponding seed genes with their promoters. Similarly, the fragments of the present invention encoding fatty acid desaturases can be used to obtain promoter regions of the corresponding genes for use in expressing chimeric genes.
Attaining the proper level of expression of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention may require the use of different chimeric genes utilizing different promoters. Such chimeric genes can be transferred into host plants either together in a single expression vector or sequentially using more than one vector.
It is envisioned that the introduction of enhancers or enhancer-like elements into the promoter regions of either the native or chimeric nucleic acid fragments of the invention will result in increased expression to accomplish the invention. This would include viral enhancers such as that found in the 35S promoter (Odell et al., Plant Mol. Biol. (1988) 10:263-272), enhancers from the opine genes (Fromm et al., Plant Cell (1989) 1:977-984), or enhancers from any other source that result in increased transcription when placed into a promoter operably linked to the nucleic acid fragment of the invention.
Of particular importance is the DNA sequence element isolated from the gene for the a-subunit of b-conglycinin that can confer 40-fold seed-specific enhancement to a constitutive promoter (Chen et al., Dev. Genet. (1989) 10:112-122). One skilled in the art can readily isolate this element and insert it within the promoter region of any gene in order to obtain seed-specific enhanced expression with the promoter in transgenic plants. Insertion of such an element in any seed-specific gene that is expressed at different times than the b-conglycinin gene will result in expression in transgenic plants for a longer period during seed development.
The invention can also be accomplished by a variety of other methods to obtain the desired end. In one form, the invention is based on modifying plants to produce increased levels of fatty acid desaturases by virtue of introducing more than one copy of the foreign gene containing the nucleic acid fragments of the invention. In some cases, the desired level of polyunsaturated fatty acids may require introduction of foreign genes for more than one kind of fatty acid desaturase.
Any 3xe2x80x2 non-coding region capable of providing a polyadenylation signal and other regulatory sequences that may be required for the proper expression of the nucleic acid fragments of the invention can be used to accomplish the invention. This would include 3xe2x80x2 ends of the native fatty acid desaturase(s), viral genes such as from the 35S or the 19S cauliflower mosaic virus transcripts, from the opine synthesis genes, ribulose 1,5-bisphosphate carboxylase, or chlorophyll a/b binding protein. There are numerous examples in the art that teach the usefulness of different 31 non-coding regions.
Various methods of transforming cells of higher plants according to the present invention are available to those skilled in the art (see EPO Pub. 0 295 959 A2 and 0 318 341 A1). Such methods include those based on transformation vectors utilizing the Ti and Ri plasmids of Agrobacterium spp. It is particularly preferred to use the binary type of these vectors. Ti-derived vectors transform a wide variety of higher plants, including monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants (Sukhapinda et al., Plant Mol. Biol. (1987) 8:209-216; Potrykus, Mol. Gen. Genet. (1985) 199:183). Other transformation methods are available to those skilled in the art, such as direct uptake of foreign DNA constructs (see EPO Pub. 0 295 959 A2), techniques of electro-poration (Fromm et al., Nature (1986) (London) 319:791) or high-velocity ballistic bombardment with metal particles coated with the nucleic acid constructs (Kline et al., Nature (1987) (London) 327:70). Once transformed, the cells can be regenerated by those skilled in the art.
Of particular relevance are the recently described methods to transform foreign genes into commercially important crops, such as rapeseed (De Block et al., Plant Physiol. (1989) 91:694-701), sunflower (Everett et al., Bio/Technology (1987) 5:1201), and soybean (Christou et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA (1989) 86:7500-7504.
The 1.6 kb insert obtained from the plasmid pSF2-169K was used as a radiolabelled probe on a Southern blot containing genomic DNA from soybean (Glycine max (cultivar Bonus) and Glycine soja (PI81762)) digested with one of several restriction enzymes. Different patterns of hybridization (polymorphisms) were identified in digests performed with restriction enzymes Hind III and Eco RI. These polymorphisms were used to map two pSF2-169 loci relative to other loci on the soybean genome essentially as described by Helentjaris et al., (Theor. Appl. Genet. (1986) 72:761-769). One mapped to linkage group 11 between 4404.00 and 1503.00 loci (4.5 cM and 7.1 cM from 4404.00 and 1503.00, respectively) and the other to linkage group 19 between 4010.00 and 5302.00 loci (1.9 cM and 2.7 cM from 4010.00 and 5302.00, respectively) [Rafalski, A and Tingey, S. (1993) in Genetic Maps, Ed. O""Brien, S. J.]. The use of restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) markers in plant breeding has been well-documented in the art (Tanksley et al., Bio/Technology (1989) 7:257-264). Thus, the nucleic acid fragments of the invention can be used as RFLP markers for traits linked to expression of fatty acid desaturases. These traits will include altered levels of unsaturated fatty acids. The nucleic acid fragment of the invention can also be used to isolate the fatty acid desaturase gene from variant (including mutant) plants with altered levels of unsaturated fatty acids. Sequencing of these genes will reveal nucleotide differences from the normal gene that cause the variation. Short oligonucleotides designed around these differences may also be used in molecular breeding either as hybridization probes or in DNA-based diagnostics to follow the variation in fatty acids. Oligonucleotides based on differences that are linked to the variation may be used as molecular markers in breeding these variant oil traits.